


Chocolate & Vanilla

by radtoro



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, maximum amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radtoro/pseuds/radtoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one is also for my lil bro. heres to all the fluff</p><p>prompt: first 'i love you's</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chocolate & Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deardavidbowie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardavidbowie/gifts).



> this one is also for my lil bro. heres to all the fluff
> 
> prompt: first 'i love you's

Curled up in the blankets, wrapped in the sheet, late, late at night, Dan stared at the ceiling above him. He closed his eyes and focused on the sweet, steady sounds of his boyfriend sleeping next to him. It was comforting, but kept his mind awake.

They were in Dan's apartment, in his bed. They'd had dinner then stayed up a while talking. It was understood Cody would sleep over, it not being the first time they had shared a bed. Although, this was one of the first times they had slept in the same bed without it being the aftermath of sex. Dan didn't feel suffocated, as he usually did when things got this serious in relationships. He felt safe and comforted lying next to his lover.

He thought about swapping keys to their apartments. Dan wondered about one day moving in together, and if they would keep one of their places or find a new one. He was almost hoping to keep Cody's, because it was so much nicer. Better part of town, too. He thought about cooking breakfast for them every morning, getting dressed together, brushing their teeth together. From sharing coffee to doing laundry together, he wanted it. It startled him how much of a pull he felt for it.

He turned on his side and watched as Cody slept. Eyes closed, perfectly still. An angel in disguise.

With a sinking, buzzing, beautiful feeling, Dan realised he was in love.

He loved this man to no end, with every bit of his being, with every part of his soul. Cody's smile, his eyes, his skin, his laugh. All of his body and every bit of his soul, Dan loved him.

He wasn't shaking like he thought he might've been. He checked his hand. Steady. Sure.

He was in love with Cody.

Dan smiled bright and scooted closer to him.

He whispered, "I love you," then closed his eyes and let the words rest on the air.

The moment was perfect and beautiful, the way Dan would describe the boy he loved.

**:://:://::**

Sitting at the kitchen table the next morning, Cody bounced his leg. He stared at his phone. Call or text? Or should he even?

He sighed and opened up his messenger, then opened the contact named 'zach'.

"I need to talk to u" he sent.

A few minutes passed before Cody got a reply.

"What the fuck"

"its too early for this shit"

Cody rolled his eyes before replying, "i seriously need your help u little shit," before following up with, "its either u or maxx and he'll just send me memes"

Less than a minute later, Zach sent, "tru tru" and followed it with "what do u need? or do u need to come ovr"

"idk" Cody sent.

"ffs just spit it out"

Cody sighed and began to type when Dan walked in.

He was smiling as he made his way to the stove, freshly showered. Dan glanced around his kitchen before his eyes landed on Cody. The man he loved. "You hungry?" he asked, then turned to his fridge. "I was thinking about cooking some bacon."

Cody panicked and stuttered out, "Uh, yeah sounds good."

Dan nodded and began to work on breakfast, happy as can be.

Cody went back to texting Zach. "he told me he loved me last night he thought i was sleeping but i wasnt"

A few minutes passed. "I'm assuming youre talking about dan"

Cody took no time replying as Dan starting cooking the bacon.

"yes you little shit" Cody sighed and sent, "idk what to do"

"Hey," Dan said from the stove. "Why do we _cook bacon_... but _bake cookies_?" He laughed at his own joke.

Cody, despite himself and his anxiety, smiled. A text bubbled appeared on his phone.

"well do you love him back?"

Cody stared hard and long at the message. He looked up at Dan at the stove, cooking away. Cody was definitely fond of him and cared about him, just wasn't sure if it was _love_ he felt when he looked at Dan. But what did that even feel like? Would he know when he it stared him in the face?

Dan turned around and smiled at his love. "Hey, cutie," he said. "What're you looking at?"

Cody stood, smiling, and hugged Dan from behind. "My fine piece of chocolate."

Dan laughed and turned around to face Cody. "Mm, and I'm craving some vanilla."

Cody laughed and they kissed, smiling through it. Then an angry sizzle came from a pan and they jumped, Dan returning to cooking.

Cody sat back at the table, pulling out his phone.

"maybe..."

**\\\::\\\::\\\**

The next night, they slept at Cody's apartment. They had passed out on the couch in the middle of a movie, or at least Dan had.

Cody turned down the volume of the end credits. He yawned, then looked up at his boyfriend. He was such a cute sleeper, at least to Cody. Mouth slightly open, features relaxed and soft. His breath was slow and comforting, chest rising and falling under Cody's head.

Cuddled up, being lulled to sleep by the movie's orchestra, Cody got a surge of sleepy courage.

He looked up at Dan and whispered words he knew he meant.

"I love you, too."


End file.
